It is well known to provide a work bench or stand featuring a track that is elevated off the ground by support legs and movably carries tool mount arrangement on which a saw or other power tool is mountable so that the tool position on the bench or stand can be changed by displacing the tool mount arrangement back and forth along the track. Examples of such prior art include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,365 and 5,592,981 of Derecktor; U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,403 of Radermacher, U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,804 of Welsh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,598 of Estrem and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,449 of Conners. Of these, most employ a sliding interface between the track and the tool mount, while Conners employs wheels that roll within a pair of upward opening channels running the length of the stand.
A potential shortcoming with the prior art designs referenced above is that the areas of track on which the tool mount slides or rolls are exposed from above, and thus susceptible to sawdust or material freed from the workpiece by operation of the tool. Such material at the moving interface between the track and the tool mount slide-bracket or rollers can interfere with smooth movement of the tool mount, and any other features displaceable along the track, between desired useful positions.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the area of support stands or workbenches for movable support of a tool mount.